


Reverie

by jadetea



Category: Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: "I've thought of this while we've been apart, don't you know?"Yvette has never been as in tune with Greed as she is right now. Mimi is hers—sheneedsMimi to be hers, and anyone standing in her way would burn.
Relationships: Yvette Holte/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Reverie

_"I've thought of this while we've been apart, don't you know?"_

Yvette plays the night over and over again in her mind. The girl had already piqued her interest that afternoon—so brave, so spirited—and after tonight's show Yvette can't stop thinking about her.

The righteous fury in her eyes when she stormed to the stage. Her flushed face only inches away from Yvette's own. Her hand dragging Yvette's along soft skin. The way she looked at Yvette after winning, so eager and open. 

Yvette _wants_ her. She wants the girl—Mimi—more badly than anyone she's ever met. Just the thought of making Mimi _hers_ sets Yvette's heart racing. There are so many things Yvette wants to do to her, so many places she wants to touch her. 

At home, alone in the dark, Yvette aches for Mimi. She traces her hands over her own thighs, a poor replacement for the firm muscle she felt earlier. God, she wishes she could have taken Mimi right then and there.

* * *

_  
Mimi smirks and pulls Yvette's hand up her deliciously solid thigh. She doesn't stop until Yvette's cupping her center._

_Yvette blushes, which only emboldens Mimi further._

_"Maybe you're _my_ good luck charm," Mimi leans in to whisper, "Am I going to get lucky tonight?" _

_Yvette can't answer—she's too enthralled by the way Mimi's hips are rolling against her hand. Mimi is enjoying herself too, not bothering to stifle her soft moans. Yvette has to bite her lip to hide her own._

_The patrons don't notice thanks to the illusion she's placed over them. Mimi doesn't know that, but she helps Yvette unbutton her shorts anyways._

_"Touch me," Mimi says breathlessly, "I'm already wet for you."_

_Yvette's hand slips down Mimi's shorts into slick heat, allowing Mimi's arousal to coat her gloves. Mimi groans again, softly, and starts rocking into Yvette's touch._

_Yvette is more than delighted to play with Mimi. She moves her hand, experimenting with different motions and pressures to make her sing._

_"Yvette!" Mimi closes her eyes, "Oh, your fingers are so…"_

_She trails off, still gasping praise. Yvette keeps a steady rhythm, matching Mimi's sounds of pleasure with her own satisfied hums._

_"Are you close, Mimi?" Yvette murmurs, "I want to see you come."_

_Mimi nods frantically._

_" _Good girl_ ," Yvette croons, "Come for me."_

_She does, and Yvette has never seen anything so wonderful._

_It's hard to pinpoint what she enjoys most. Mimi's blissful expression? Her breathless cries? Yvette wishes Mimi's shirt hadn't obscured the view of her abs rippling with tension._

_Mimi recovers quickly and tries to pull Yvette down for a kiss. Yvette dodges playfully, then puts on a little show, sucking her fingers clean._

_Mimi's blatant desire is immensely satisfying. She leans towards Yvette again, and the illusionist wants to kiss her _so badly_. _

_Yvette interrupts Mimi with her fingers, but the clever girl simply wraps her mouth around Yvette's glove._

_"Oh," Yvette gasps. Mimi's tongue strokes her fingers, "You're so beautiful…"  
_

* * *

Yvette stifles a moan as she comes, her mind entranced by the image of Mimi using that tongue in _other_ places. She would be so gorgeous on her knees, looking up at Yvette with adoration.

Yvette has never been as in tune with Greed as she is right now. Mimi is hers—she _needs_ Mimi to be hers, and anyone standing in her way would burn.

* * *

It takes an incredible amount of discipline for Yvette to stop herself from going to Mimi's shop the next day to get whisk the girl away. She hopes the flowers—selected personally—will be enough to keep Mimi's attention. The thought of Mimi shining her brilliant smile at someone else makes Yvette's stomach churn. 

In the meantime, Yvette has preparations to make. This particular ritual—enchanting an object to grant Sight—is rather simple, but Yvette wants the charm to be an extension of herself. She contemplates using a ring—fantasizes about it, even—but even though it would be _thrilling_ for Mimi to accept one, Yvette can't risk scaring her away. 

Perhaps a choker? Necklace? 

Both have similar risks—especially if Mimi is aware of what chokers often signify in certain circles. Yvette eventually vetoes jewelry in general because, again, Mimi might be put off by overly expensive gifts. Vegas also has its fair share of ne'er-do-wells, and Mimi would be an appealing target if she wore jewelry—especially anything exquisite enough for Yvette to consider gifting her. 

In the end, she finds a rough gem—unique, but not ostensibly so—and has the edges polished smooth. It's the perfect color to represent her affections and small enough to carry discreetly. The teal stone joins her next flower delivery along with an invitation to one of Yvette's preferred venues. 

Once everything is over—when Vuzgamad is nothing but ash and Yvette is free of her curse—she can have a jeweler cut the stone into a proper gem. From there… well, Yvette has time to find out Mimi's taste in jewelry. 

Maybe her ring size, too.

* * *

It's been a long time since Yvette's felt this way. 

Unsure. Nervous. 

But also a little giddy, excited to have Mimi within reach once more. It's hard to sit still when she knows Mimi could arrive at any moment. She distracts herself by making sure everything is arranged properly—Yvette doesn't know if Mimi enjoys romantic gestures, but setting the mood couldn't hurt. 

Yvette plans on making good use of the intimate atmosphere. Mimi looks so pretty when she blushes, and Yvette plans on savoring the sight as much as possible. Maybe if she pushes things a little further, Yvette can find out what sort of sounds Mimi can make, too.

* * *

_  
"Hm!" Mimi blushes fiercely, "Y–Yvette?"_

_"Yes?" Yvette leans forward, "Is something wrong?"_

_Yvette slides her hand—hidden by the tablecloth—higher, still tracing her name into her girl's skin._

_"N–no?" Mimi spreads her legs apart as Yvette's hand slide higher and higher, "Um. You're–nnngh."_

_Mimi stifles her moan, but not enough to keep Yvette from smirking. She pulls back, both arms resting on the table when a server passes by to refill their water._

_"I've missed you," Yvette admits quietly._

_"I missed you too!" Mimi lowers her volume, embarrassed, "I mean, I got your flowers, and I really like them, but I wanted to see you again."_

_Mimi reaches for one of Yvette's gloved hands, "I was really happy when I got your note yesterday."_

_"I'm glad," Yvette looks at Mimi— _really_ looks at the gorgeous girl in front of her, "I've never met someone like you before."_

_Yvette slips her free hand under the table again._

_"Someone so pure of heart," she rests her hand on Mimi's thigh again, "So courageous."_

_"Oh, um. That's–" Mimi squeaks._

_"I especially enjoyed how _open_ you are," Yvette runs a finger up the inside of Mimi's thigh—her legs are still spread apart, "You took a risk for me, and I appreciate it."_

_Mimi looks so _good_ , and Yvette wants to have her so badly. _

_"Yvette–  
_  
"There is no sign of Vuzgamad."

Yvette's comes out of her daydream with a scowl. 

It seems she'll have to deal with business before pleasure.

* * *

Her date with Mimi had been… eventful, to say the least.

With Vuzgamad showing her ugly face—to threaten Mimi, of all things!—and Wrath being her usual self, Yvette could easily consider the last few hours a miserable night. 

Except Mimi's presence changes everything. 

Mimi, who spoke out to protect Yvette's interests. Her brave girl, who reached out for Yvette countless times over the course of the night. Her budding warrior, already prepared to leap into danger to keep Yvette safe. 

Yvette still remembers how Mimi felt under her hands. So strong and firm—not just her thighs, but her stomach and arms too. Yvette has never met someone so enticing, so _mesmerizing_. 

And Yvette nearly lost her. Yvette hasn't felt the icy grasp of fear like this before—it felt the worst when she nearly pushed the girl away all on her own. 

Demons? Wrath? If Mimi left because of them, Yvette would be upset, but she'd be absolutely heartbroken if she lost Mimi through self-sabotage. 

Yvette takes a slow, deep breath. 

It doesn't matter now because Mimi chose her.

Mimi reached for what she wanted, and she wanted _Yvette_. 

Want. Desire. Longing. 

Those are the constants in her life. Even before Yvette was Greed, she was hungry, desperate—always wanting _more_. 

To see that sort of desire turned upon her…it's intoxicating. 

Mimi's earlier praise flashes in her mind. The soft press of her lips against Yvette's glove comes next. 

Yvette's body warms—pleasantly, for once—when she remembers Mimi's delighted smile at the prospect of seeing each other again. 

Yvette will do everything— _anything_ —to keep seeing that smile.

* * *

Yvette throws her clothes off as she makes her way to her bedroom, and—poise be damned—topples forward onto her mattress, hand already reaching between her legs. Her arousal is already smeared along the inside of her thighs, with plenty more at the source. She slides two fingers, and then another inside herself with ease. 

"Mimi–!" Yvette indulges herself, groaning and moaning for her lover—the epithet is yet another indulgence. 

That was the theme for tonight. Yvette wants so much with Mimi—wants to know her heart, to know what makes her so _good_. She only learned pieces of Mimi's heart tonight. Mimi's _body_ , however… 

Now Yvette knows what it feels like to have Mimi pressed against her. She knows what beautiful sounds Mimi can make, and how to touch her to make her _sing_. Yvette knows where the scars on Mimi's body are and what they feel like. 

Yvette knows that she's absolutely _enamored_ with Mimi. That every piece of Mimi she takes just makes Yvette want her more and more, and that Yvette doesn't just _want_ Mimi. 

She _needs_ her.

* * *

Yvette has already come thrice and yet she's still overflowing with lust. For a moment, she'll think her desires are sated, only for a stray thought to spark her arousal into a blazing inferno. 

"Ah–hah…Mimi," Yvette bounces up and down, "Oh, god, you're so _beautiful_." 

Yvette rarely uses toys on herself, but she does have a collection for the rare occasions she takes someone to bed. This one is one of her favorites—it combines two of her turn-ons: watching women find pleasure and strong muscles at work. 

She imagines Mimi riding one of her toys—pleasuring herself for Yvette's enjoyment. The mechanic's thighs are so firm—strong, too, considering the amount of biking she does. 

What does it take to make them quiver? 

_  
"Mmm, like this?"_

_Mimi uses her hand to position the toy, then starts to sit on the chair it's affixed to._

_"Slower," Yvette grinds her hips down on her own toy, "I want to see you. How much you enjoy every inch."_

_Mimi complies, and Yvette savors her expression—eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Mimi lets out a moan when the entire length is inside her._

_"It's _really_ deep, Yvette," Mimi opens her eyes, "I want–can I…" _

_"Does it feel good?" Yvette's hums in satisfaction, "Do you want more? You're so gorgeous like this—my gorgeous girl."_

_"Y–yeah…" Mimi trembles, "I want more. Please, let me–"_

_She trails off into a mumble._

_"Tell me, darling. Tell me what you want."_

_"Please…let me–let…" Mimi starts out shy, but the feisty spirit Yvette admires comes out eventually, "Let me fuck myself!"_

_Yvette loves this, loves seeing Mimi so debauched, so desperate._

_"Good girl," Yvette grins at the way her girl shivers when praised, "Start slow, and don't come until I give you permission."_

_Mimi obeys, her expression tense as she restrains herself to a sedate pace. She lets out soft sounds—a satisfied sigh here, a content groan there—that drive Yvette _wild_. _

_"Keep making those sounds for me," Yvette bobs up and down on her own seat, "I want to hear you enjoy yourself."_

_Mimi throws her head back and starts rocking her hips faster, "I–fuck! _Yvette_!" _

_"Mhm. I'm right here, pretty girl," Yvette coos, "You're doing so well. Don't hold back."_

_Mimi eagerly obliges, using her whole body to fuck herself as hard and fast as she can—gasping Yvette's name the whole time._

_"Yes," Yvette hisses, "Just like that, darling."_

_"Yvette! I'm almost–!"_

_"Not yet," Yvette increases her own pace, "Be a good girl and hold on for me."_

_Mimi makes a throaty noise and nods, "I…for you–yes! Oh, _Yvette_."_

_Yvette nearly loses control right then and there—god, the things Mimi _does_ to her. She'll never tire of hearing that voice saying her name. _

_"Say it again," Yvette approaches her own climax, "Say my name. Say you're _mine_!" _

_"Yvette, I'm–god this feels _amazing_ ," Mimi groans, "I'm yours, Yvette! I've _been_ yours sin–since I first saw you."_

_The beast in Yvette's blood roars triumphantly._

_Mimi is _hers_ —has always been hers. _

_Her brave girl. Her beautiful girl. Her Mimi._

_" _Good girl_. Come for me," Yvette wants— _needs_ —to see Mimi fall into bliss," Don't stop. Keep going until you can't move."_

_Mimi lets go, shouting Yvette's name over and over._

_Yvette reaches her own climax, quietly moaning for her girl. She starts to come down, the crashing waves of pleasure receding to gentle ripples._

_She opens her eyes, and Mimi looks back with open affection. Her next words set Yvette off all over again._

_" _Yvette_. I love–  
_  
Yvette comes, tears steaming off her cheeks. 

It's only a physical release. Yvette's chest aches—not just for Mimi.

She aches for affection, for normalcy, for a _chance_ at happiness. 

Yvette wipes her face. She can't delay it any longer. 

She has to tell Mimi the truth.

* * *

"If you do truly want me…" 

Yvette might break if she doesn't. 

"Help me." 

There's no way forward without her. 

" _Cure me_." 

So Yvette can give Mimi everything she wants and more.


End file.
